


Напарники

by SallySperrou



Category: R.I.P.D.
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallySperrou/pseuds/SallySperrou
Summary: Полицейский Ник думал, что разлука с любимой женой это хуже смерти. Да и смерть сама по себе ужасна. Но оказывается и на том свете можно преспокойно жить, и даже служить в полиции – Призрачном Патруле. А тоска по жене не особенно и мучает, если у тебя есть такой напарник, как Рой.





	Напарники

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была опубликована на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/1065439), в связи с тем, что там как-то неспокойно стало, копирую, чтобы в случае чего сохранилась.  
> Бета: Purple frog (https://ficbook.net/authors/696654)

**— Будь добр, не пялься на мои лодыжки!**

До сих пор в голове не укладывалось, как такое возможно: ты мёртв, в тебя выпустили столько пуль, что превратили в решето, ты свалился чёрт знает с какой высоты, переломав все кости, — но ты жив. Ходишь, говоришь, даже по-прежнему работаешь полицейским, пусть и в странном департаменте неземного происхождения. Поначалу было крайне паршиво от предательства того, кого считал другом, от разлуки с любимой женой, но потом боль притупилась. Жизнь или, правильнее будет сказать, не-жизнь продолжалась. Человек, даже как оказывается умерший, может привыкнуть ко всему, в этом Ник убедился на собственном опыте. Но сначала удивляло абсолютно всё. То, что в зеркале ты смотришь на себя и всё так же видишь копа Ника, а почти все вокруг видят в тебе чокнутого старичка-китайца; то, что обычные с виду люди иногда совсем не люди, что на них нужно охотиться и выдворять в ад; а главное, что твой напарник — съеденный койотами техасский рейнджер, эксцентричный самодовольный фанфарон с эспаньолкой по моде девятнадцатого века, в идиотской шляпе и с отвратительным чувством юмора. Но то, что этот техасский рейнджер как-то чересчур задумчиво пялится на твои ноги… Нет! Вот к этому привыкнуть никак нельзя, это в голове никак не укладывается!

— Рой, какого чёрта ты на меня так уставился?

— А у тебя красивые лодыжки, малыш, получше, чем у некоторых цыпочек, — не отводя задумчивого взгляда от его ног, проговорил напарник.

— Ты пьян, Рой? — попытался утешить себя Ник, когда заметил, что от лодыжек взгляд скользнул выше. Стало как-то ещё больше не по себе.

— Я мёртв и не могу пьянеть, поэтому приходится придумывать себе другие развлечения, — со странной ухмылкой проговорил Рой.

 

**— Я женщина, уважай меня!**

Ник всегда любил свою жену — Джулию. Он был счастлив с ней, но Джулия осталась там, за чертой жизни, и сейчас у него есть только сотня лет службы в Призрачном патруле и Рой. А у Роя там, — в настоящей жизни на Диком Западе — была любимая женщина? Или для него что-то значит флирт с Проктор, их очаровательной начальницей? И интересно какой всё-таки женщиной видят бравого рейнджера окружающие? Слишком уж обильно капают слюни у случайных прохожих мужчин, и с излишним восторгом и восхищением они смотрят на образ его напарника. Судя по фотографии в документах, сексапильная блондинка и впрямь хороша. А сам Ник тоже бы, забыв про всё, не мог бы устоять, если бы увидел её? Хотя если её глаза лучатся такой же уверенной весёлой решимостью, и она так же забавно ухмыляется в бороду… Стоп! Какая борода? Он же думает о блондинке!

— Напарник, если ты и дальше будешь на меня пялиться, прохожие решат, что мы лесбиянки на свидании.

Ник почувствовал, что краснеет. Он забыл о своей новой внешности, что он теперь невзрачная девчушка в очках.

— Впрочем, старик-китаец с такой красоткой как я, смотрелся бы ещё смешнее, — ухмыльнулся в бороду Рой. Ник тоже улыбнулся, радуясь, что они ушли от скользкой темы, когда хитро прищурившись, бывший рейнджер проговорил: — Но ты ведь видишь меня, и на Диком Западе я бы за такой взгляд от мужика в мою сторону — пристрелил.

Ник не нашёлся, что ответить на это нелепое заявление и почему-то опять покраснел.

 

**— Непривычно… Но приятно!**

— Чёрт, Рой, он чуть не пристрелил тебя! — Ник был просто вне себя от бешенства.

Очередной клиент, нежелавший упокоиться, выхватил пистолет у замешкавшегося напарника и выпустил весь заряд тому в лицо, хорошо хоть Ник успел Роя оттолкнуть. Теперь мертвец с пистолетом Патруля носился где-то по городу, а Ник лежал на полу прогнившего домишки. Вернее, на полу лежал Рой, а Ник лежал на нём, и ничуть не обеспокоенный данным обстоятельством: они догонят этого урода, но он едва не потерял напарника…

— Не поминай чёрта, напарник, как-никак мы на службе у другой организации, — проговорил Рой, ничуть не стремясь подняться.

Ник тоже отчего-то медлил, смотрел в насмешливые глаза своего теперь уже друга или пока ещё друга… То, что он хотел сделать, то, что он почему-то неудержимо хотел попробовать, едва ли хорошо скажется на их такой пока ещё хрупкой, зарождающейся дружбе. Но Ник уже плохо соображал, словно загипнотизированный неожиданно посерьёзневшим взглядом Роя, и ощущая всем существом его крепкое поджарое тело под собой. Это было очень странно, но это вызывало определённые ощущения, и Ник был смущён и напуган. То, что он сейчас чувствовал, было слишком похоже на те чувства, оставшиеся в жизни, когда он обнимал Джулию. Ну что ж, если жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, пусть переворачивается окончательно! И Ник безрассудно, и даже для себя самого крайне смело, наклонился и поцеловал Роя.

Целовать кого-то с усами, и тем более с бородой, было странно. Но ещё более странно, что этот кто-то ответил и притянул его ближе. Не отбросил как прокажённого, не выхватил второй пистолет, не высказал что-нибудь едкое и обидное в своей манере, а как-то чрезвычайно довольно хмыкнув, подмял напарника под себя и теперь нависал сверху.

— Пристрелишь меня? — неуверенно проговорил Ник, когда Рой немного отстранился, давая ему вздохнуть. Над вопросом, почему, раз они мертвы, им до сих пор нужен воздух, Ник сейчас не мог думать, его занимало только одно. — Ну, так что? Одолжить пистолет? Потому что я и сам не знаю, что на меня нашло!

Но Рой только усмехнулся, вновь склоняясь над ним.

— Это было… непривычно. Но приятно.

И Ник был склонен согласиться с напарником.

 

**— Всё равно больно.**

**— Поэтому ты и снизу.**

Конечно, раньше, при жизни, Ник не думал о таких вещах, как чувствуется ли боль после смерти. Хотя всё-таки ожидал, что нет. Зомби же в фильмах спокойно теряют конечности, или привидения, которые проходят сквозь стену — им же не больно. И вот, по сути своей, он привидение, и через стены ходить не умеет, и всё нещадно болит. Впрочем, не в стенах тут дело. Поясница отваливается, спина жутко саднит, ноги не держат, а от мысли, что придётся сидеть, становится плохо. И уж о чём при жизни Ник вовсе не думал, так это о том, каким способом он может такие повреждения себе нанести. Впрочем, не совсем он… А Рой только усмехался, правда, не совсем по-прежнему, а крайне довольно.

— Прости, малыш, — проговорил он, глядя как напарник морщится при каждом движении.

— Больно?

— А ты как думаешь? — сердито отозвался Ник.

В общем-то, на Роя сердиться вовсе не стоило, хотя бы за то, что он не напоминал, как Ник сам просил его не жалеть, как сам нетерпеливо подавался навстречу и был вовсе даже не против некоторых неприятных ощущений, потому что это было восхитительно, безумно, дико и так необычайно прекрасно.

— Конечно, больно. Поэтому…

— Поэтому я снизу? — теперь на Роя стоило сердиться.

— Ну, вообще-то, я хотел предложить в следующий раз, к примеру, жребий тянуть.

Или нет, всё-таки, сердиться не стоило.

— Ну, раз ты сам так предпочитаешь…

Нет, однозначно, в целях профилактики, лучше сердиться!

— Да пошёл ты знаешь куда!

— Догадываюсь, но я думал, ты ещё не готов к новому раунду, — проговорил Рой, вновь придвигаясь ближе.

Всё-таки, когда ты мёртв, боль проходит гораздо быстрее, и организм восстанавливается тоже очень стремительно. Интересная особенность. Впрочем, об этом Ник тоже не был настроен сейчас раздумывать.

— К чёрту жребий! Установим очередь, — проговорил он, тоже подаваясь навстречу. — И знаешь, что я сейчас хочу сделать?

— Только за бороду не кусай, — отозвался Рой, послушно переворачиваясь на живот.


End file.
